1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to telephony products and methods therefor and, more specifically, to a quick connect internet telephone and method therefor. The quick connect internet telephone allows voice communication to other internet telephones via a DSL connection to an internet network.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of internet telephony systems or methods exist today. These systems or methods generally fall into one of the following categories.
1. PC to PC Call
This system or method uses a personal computer (PC) to establish communications with a second PC. The communication is established using add-on software and hardware to allow the PCs to convey the user""s voices via an internet provider (IP) connection. While this system and method does work, it has numerous drawbacks. First, the two parties wishing to communicate must prearrange the date and time for the internet telephone call to take place. Both users must then establish an IP connection, which further requires the users to have previously exchanged correct internet IP address information.
2. PC to Plain Old Telephone Set (POTS) Call
A lessor known or used method is a PC to POTS call method. A user places a modem telephone call to their internet service provider (ISP) with an internet telephone software equipped PC. An internet link is then established to a second ISP, or IT (Internet Telephone) gateway, located proximate to the area to which it is desired to place a phone call. The second ISP/IT gateway is then used to place a phone call using the conventional phone systems to the desired local number. While this method does work, it also has several drawbacks. An IT gateway must be available in the same local calling area as the called party. Otherwise, the user has to pay toll charges from the IT gateway to the called party. Furthermore, the IT gateway typically charges a fee for the time connected which further increases the cost involved with this method. A further problem with this method is that the user has to sign up for IT services with an IT gateway for each geographic area the user desires to place a call. This IT gateway sign up typically includes a monthly subscription fee that must be paid regardless of use or non-use.
3. IT Phone Call to IT Phone Call
Another alternative method is the IT phone call to IT phone call. This method is very similar to the previous method except that regular phones are used at both ends of the call. A user places a regular telephone call to a first local IT gateway with a regular telephone. An internet link is then established from the first IT gateway to a second IT gateway located proximate to the area to which it is desired to place a phone call. The second IT gateway is then used by the user to place a phone call using conventional phone systems to the desired local number. This method also has several drawbacks. An IT gateway must be available at both ends, locally and in the area to which it is desired to call. If an IT gateway is not available at either end, the user may actually have to pay double toll charges, one toll charge at the originating end and another toll charge at the receiving end. Furthermore, each IT gateway typically charges a fee for the time connected. Finally, the user has to sign up for IT gateway services with every IT gateway service provider for each geographic area in which he desires to place calls. This IT sign up typically includes a monthly subscription fee that must be paid regardless of use or non-use. It can be seen that this last method can be both cumbersome and could actually be quite expensive.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved internet telephone system.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved internet telephone system which allows an internet telephone to quickly make a call via an internet network.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an improved internet telephone system which allows an internet telephone to quickly make a call via an internet network without requiring a dial-up MODEM.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, a quick connect internet telephone station is disclosed. The quick connect internet telephone station has a Plain Old Telephone Set (POTS) splitter coupled to a public switched telephone network (PSTN) for directing low frequency signals to a first line and DSL signals to a second line. A DSL line interface is coupled to the POTS splitter for driving and terminating the second line. A DSL transmitter is coupled to the DSL line interface. A DSL receiver is also coupled to the DSL line interface. A Digital Signal Processor (DSP) is coupled to the DSL transmitter and the DSL receiver. A telephone interface is coupled to the first line. An audio transceiver device is coupled to the telephone interface. A CODEC circuit is also coupled to the telephone interface. A ring and hook detect/control circuitry is coupled to the DSP.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, an internet telephone system is disclosed. The internet telephone system uses a Public Switched Telephone Network (PSTN). An internet network is coupled to the PSTN. At least two telephone stations are part of the system wherein one of the at least two telephone stations is a DSL telephone station which is coupled to the PSTN.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, a method for using a first DSL telephone for a making telephone call is disclosed. The method comprises the steps of: dialing a desired telephone number from the first DSL telephone via a telephone network; determining the type of telephone set at the desired telephone number; routing the telephone call through an internet network when the first DSL telephone recognizes the telephone set of the desired telephone number is one of an internet telephone or a second DSL telephone; and routing the telephone call through the telephone network when the first DSL telephone recognizes the telephone set of the desired telephone number is a POTS telephone.
The foregoing and other objects, features, and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following, more particular, description of the preferred embodiments of the invention, as illustrated in the accompanying drawing.